C'est de ta faute
by Dinou
Summary: Minerva déballe tout ce qu’elle a sur le cœur depuis si longtemps


**Harry Potter**

**C'est de ta faute**

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Email** : dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : Romance, drame

**Spoiler** : tome 6

**Résumé** : Minerva déballe tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur depuis si longtemps

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de « _Harry Potter_ » ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette fic, je ne le fais que pour me distraire et divertir les fans comme moi.

Note de l'auteur : chers amis, je me lance dans quelque chose que nous ne voyons pas souvent : Albus/Minerva. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

**Bonne lecture**

**NE PAS PUBLIEZ SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !**

Tout ce temps perdu… tout ce temps gâché… pourquoi ? Aurais tu été capable de me répondre un jour par une vraie réponse ? Oui je te tutoie Albus… comme avant… avant que je ne te rejoigne à Poudlard… pourquoi m'as tu proposé ce poste ? Même aujourd'hui je ne comprends pas pourquoi… moi qui pensais que c'était juste pour que je sois près de toi… mais une fois que je suis arrivée, tu ne m'as pas installée avec toi… non… tu m'as conduit à mes propres appartements… et tu m'y as laissé toutes ces années…

Pourquoi nous as tu fait ça Albus ? Nous aurions pu vivre tellement de choses ensemble si tu n'avais pas décidé de me laisser de côté sois disant pour me protéger… me protéger de quoi alors ? Voldemort n'existait pas encore, alors de qui ou de quoi avais tu peur ? Le bonheur que tu souhaite à tous te faisait il si peur ?

Quand je regarde derrière moi, je vois tellement de chose… Nos débuts ensemble à Poudlard… Nous nous sommes tout de suite entendus… Ton esprit vif et ton humour m'avaient conquise dès le premier instant… Pendant nos sept années à Poudlard, je n'ai connu personne comme toi… et c'est pendant ce temps là que j'ai vraiment pu voir qui tu étais… tu étais déjà un sorcier très puissant… je pouvais le sentir… tu étais doux, délicat, à l'écoute quand je n'allais pas bien… Et, un soir de notre septième année, je t'ai convaincu de nous laisser une chance de vivre quelque chose d'autre… de laisser de côté cet amour fraternel avec lequel tu me rabattais les oreilles pour éprouver quelque chose de plus profond que je voyais en toi…

Notre premier baiser restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire… dans le parc de Poudlard… près du lac… un jour de pluie… nous nous sommes réfugiés sous un arbre le temps que l'orage passe… et puis nos regards se sont accrochés… nous nous sommes rapprochés l'un de l'autre et nous nous sommes embrassés… que c'était doux… comme j'aimerais revenir à cette douce époque…

Nous avons quitté Poudlard main dans la main… avec l'espoir fou que rien ne pourrait nous séparer… Quelle bêtise ! Quelques semaines plus tard j'intégrais une école pour exceller en métamorphose pour un poste au ministère de la magie… mais je partais loin de l'Angleterre… loin de nous… loin de toi… comme j'ai souhaité que tu me retienne… pourquoi ne m'as tu pas retenu ce jour là à la gare ? Je suis sûre que tout aurait été différent… Nous aurions pu essayer d'avoir une famille… des enfants… comme j'en voulais des enfants… mais je voulais des enfants de toi… mais tu as toujours refusé…

Alors que j'étais dans cette école depuis un bon bout de temps, tu m'as annoncé par hibou qu'il valaient mieux que l'on se sépare… soit disant que les relations à distance ne fonctionnait jamais… j'ai accepté ta décision et je suis restée loin de l'Angleterre pendant quelques années…

Puis un jour tu m'as envoyé un autre hibou… tu désirais me voir… Même aujourd'hui je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu croire un seul instant que c'était pour moi… quand je t'ai rejoins à Pré au Lard, tu m'attendais devant les trois balais… nous sommes entrés et tu as commencé à me dire que tu étais devenu professeur à Poudlard, en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et que tu avais convaincu le directeur de me confier le poste de professeur de Métamorphose… Quelle déception… il m'a fallu tout mon courage et toute ma volonté pour ne pas que mes larmes apparaissent dans mes yeux… mais mon cœur étais brisé… je t'ai dit que j'allais réfléchir et sans te laisser la possibilité de dire autre chose j'ai transplané loin de toi, pour enfin laisser mon cœur explosé…

Pourquoi t'amusais tu avec mes sentiments comme ça ? tu savais ce que tu représentais pour moi ! Et je savais très bien que tes sentiments n'étaient pas morts… alors pourquoi ?

Je suis revenue te voir une semaine plus tard, et je t'ai dit que j'acceptais… Tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a dit que j'avais fait le bon choix… aujourd'hui encore je me le demande…

Et ce fameux soir, tu m'as conduit dans tes appartements, nous avons ri ensemble et alors que je pensais qu'enfin tu nous laisserais une chance de nous retrouver pour que nous reformions un tout, tu m'as dit que mes quartiers étaient dans la tour de Griffondor, vu que j'étais leur nouvelle directrice…

Je dois te semble idiote à pleurer comme ça sur ta tombe pour des choses qui remontent à si longtemps, mais pour moi c'était comme si c'était hier…

Le temps a passé… j'ai fait plus ou moins le deuil de notre relation… nous sommes redevenus les amis que nous étions à onze ans… Et comme toujours nous avons fait face ensemble à toutes les épreuves…

L'ouverture de la chambre des secrets… la condamnation de Hagrid alors que nous savions que ce n'était pas lui… Hagrid est trop gentil… mais il fallait un coupable…

La montée de Voldemort nous a causé des soucis en même temps que les maraudeurs essayaient par tous les moyens de me rendre folle… les bêtises plus immatures les une que les autres te faisaient rire… ça te rappelait toi et tes idiots d'amis, quand tu étais jeune…

Les maraudeurs… eux aussi ont souffert comme nous… mais c'est Potter et Black qui ont le plus lourd tribu à payer… le premier est mort avec sa femme pour protéger leur fils… le second a été envoyé à tord à Azkaban… je me demande encore comment nous avons pu croire qu'il aurait cédé à Voldemort ? Que nous avons été stupide… il a passé douze ans à Azkaban parce que nous ne sommes pas allés chercher plus loin que le bout de notre nez…

Nous avons confié Harry ensemble à ces horribles moldus… pauvre enfant… nous pensions pouvoir faire ton bonheur… mais nous nous sommes trompés…

Et quand onze ans plus tard il est arrivé à l'école, ton sourire m'a réchauffé le cœur… je sais que tu l'as surveillé à distance pendant toutes ces années… mais ici tu savais qu'il serait en sécurité… nous avons veillé sur lui… il est devenu l'enfant que nous n'avons jamais eut… tu m'as souvent accusé d'être trop dure avec lui… il le fallait bien vu que tu lui laissait tout passer…

Et encore des problèmes : la pierre philosophale qui nous a permis de savoir que Voldemort était toujours de ce monde… puis la chambre des secrets… Sirius qui parvint à s'échapper… la coupe des trois sorciers… Voldemort était de nouveau humain… puis cette nuit maudite au ministère qui a causé la mort de Sirius… on s'est encore trompé… et c'est lui qui a payé… et cette année… c'est toi qui est parti… me laissant à l'aube de cette guerre sanglante…

Oh si tu savais comme je t'en veux de me laisser sur terre… et je m'en veux de continuer à t'aimer depuis toutes ces années…

Oh Albus, si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon cœur sur ta tombe, c'est de ta faute… si tu m'avais laissée t'aimer au lieu de t'éloigner de moi, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé…

Je ne laisserai pas le jeune Potter faire pareil que toi… je ne veux pas que Miss Weasley connaisse les mêmes tourments que moi… sinon… là… ce serait ma faute…

**Fin **

Bon, c'est loin d'être gaie, même moi j'ai failli sortir le mouchoir en écrivant, mais dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir !

A bientôt

**Dinou**


End file.
